


Come back to sleep

by Celestlian



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anna is Eliza, F/M, Hamilton AU, Jack is Alexander, Oneshot, Racebent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is about to duel with Pitch. He accidentally wakes up his wife and has to assure her everything's going to be fine. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come back to sleep

Anna stretched, waking up. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked towards where she saw movement. On the other side of the room, Jack was putting on his usual light blue blazer. 

"Jackson, come back to sleep," she said. 

"I have an early meeting out of town." 

Anna frowned slightly, looking from the window and back to him. She was now alert.   

"It's still dark outside," she commented. 

"I know. I just need to write something down," Jack said gently. Anna watched as a brown hand picked up a pen and began to write, fast. 

"Why do you write like you're running out of time?" Anna asked. This time, the tone was sweet, almost curious. 

"Ssh," Jack cooed. 

"Come back to bed, that would be enough." 

"I'll be back before you know I'm gone," Jack said softly, trying to reassure his wife.

"Come back to sleep," Anna pleaded for a last time, but it was all in vain.

"This meeting's at dawn," Jack immediately replied suit. Anna looked down. 

"Well I'm going back to sleep." At this point she had turned her head to the side, averting her gaze in a childish way. Jack walked over to her, feeling a pang in his heart. He clasped her hand. 

"Hey." 

She turned to look at him, her eyelashes fluttering a few times. Jack's breath hitched for a moment before he said: 

"best of wives and best of women." 

Anna couldn't help but a let a smile form on her lips. Jack watched her light brown skin be bathed in the moonlight. She looked utterly adorable. He smiled wider before kissing her softly and walking out, leaving his wife behind their bedroom door.


End file.
